Призраки прошлого
by Antea Vader
Summary: Тайны прошлого и неожиданные открытия обеспечивают Команду приключениями даже после освобождения. Примечание: из Персонажей присутствует Команда А в полном составе, плюс пара вспомогательных, но сайт позволяет обозначить не более 4, поэтому получилось так. Написано в соавторстве с snow leopard для команды WTF A-Team 2017 на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву


**Пролог.**  
 **Лэнгли. Вирджиния.**

Этого просто не могло быть.

— Генерал? Связь с фургоном Команды А будет установлена через десять минут. — профессиональная выучка помощницы генерала Стоквелла оставалась на высоте и не позволяла ей задавать лишние вопросы, вроде того, почему всегда бесстрастный начальник так отреагировал на результаты рутинной проверки и теперь сидит, уставившись невидящим взглядом в листы распечаток.

— Кто проводил анализ и откуда взялся второй результат? — наконец глухо спросил Стоквелл. — Здесь наверняка какая-то ошибка, сбой системы. Этого не может быть.  
— Анализ проводил Эйбл-семь. Все данные такого рода, касающиеся наших сотрудников или людей, нас интересующих, заносятся в базу. Очевидно при отрицательном результате был запущен повторный поиск на возможные совпадения. Я могу уточнить.

— Нет, не надо. Вызовите Эйбл-семь ко мне, я хочу с ним побеседовать лично.

— Да, генерал.  
После ухода помощницы генерал, отложив злосчастные распечатки, снял очки и устало потер глаза. В голове по кругу крутились одни и те же мысли — это должна быть ошибка. А если нет? Как так получилось? Что теперь делать? И ведь посоветоваться не с кем. Все опять придется решать самому. Семнадцать лет назад он был вынужден принять личину Ханта Стоквелла, тогда еще капитана, на службе ЦРУ и полностью уничтожить свои настоящие данные, любые намеки на само существование когда-либо человека по имени Наполеон Соло. За эти годы он не раз остро жалел об отсутствии рядом напарника, с которым связаться было не так просто, хотя контакт они поддерживали. Но сейчас к привычному сожалению примешивалась неуверенность. Если результат проверки покажет, что это все-таки не ошибка, то к напарнику возникает множество вопросов, и при этом нет уверенности, а стоит ли ему вообще об этом сообщать. А еще непонятно, что сказать капитану Мердоку, который ждет ответа, и надо ли ему и лейтенанту вообще знать правду... Писк интеркома прервал его размышления, возвращая в реальность.  
— Канал связи с Командой А открыт, генерал. Эйбл-семь прибудет через час.

— Спасибо, Карла, — как обычно спокойно сказал генерал и поднял трубку телефона. — Капитан, у меня есть информация, которую вы запрашивали. — Он слегка поморщился, вспоминая эту «просьбу», которая была ничем иным, как обычным шантажом. Впрочем, он давно уже понял, что Мердок — весьма опасный противник, может быть даже опаснее своего обожаемого командира Ганнибала. — Анализ ДНК подтвердил вероятность близкого родства в 98 процентов. ЭйДжей Бэнкрофт сказал правду. Он на самом деле был отцом Красавчика. Повесив трубку, он вновь взял в руки два листа с распечаткой результатов анализа ДНК. На первом внизу, после всех колонок цифр и непонятных медицинских сокращений, жирным шрифтом было написано заключение: «Результат отрицательный, вероятность близкого родства менее 10 процентов». На втором же была всего пара строчек, результат поиска совпадений по базе данных, который гласил: «Найдено максимальное совпадение с данными файла АА0711ИК. Вероятность близкого родства — 98 процентов».  
И ниже: «Файл АА0711 ИК — Агент Бурый Лис т.и.к. Иван Тригорин».

Глава 1.  
Где-то в глуши Англии.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя есть веская причина подвергать опасности мою новую легенду.  
Это было первое, что произнес Илья Курякин, после того как убедился, что в его номере нет подслушивающих устройств, и поблизости нет никого, кто мог бы заметить проникшего в комнату ночного гостя.

— И вот так ты встречаешь старого друга. — Вздохнул Наполеон Соло. Сейчас он был рад наконец сбросить маску всесильного генерала — впервые за долгое время — и вспомнить, хоть ненадолго, каково это — быть самим собой. Илья, похоже, тоже был рад такой возможности, несмотря на ворчание. Только в присутствии друг друга, надежно спрятавшись от всего мира, в том числе от собственных подчиненных или так называемых друзей, они могли себе это позволить. — Впрочем, чего еще от тебя ждать. В последнюю нашу встречу, ты меня чуть не отравил. Что ты там за дрянь мне колол, вместо сыворотки правды?  
— Что надо было, то и колол. Ты думаешь, эти чертовы китайцы, типа мои ассистенты, купились бы, если б я колол простую глюкозу? Твои карманные солдатики из Команды А меня вообще чуть взаправду не угробили. Этот Смит настоящий псих. И не меняй тему, зачем тебе понадобилась срочная встреча? Мы же договорились оставить канал срочной связи на самый крайний случай. Простому шотландскому доктору нечего делать в обществе генерала ЦРУ. Поскольку ты не похож на умирающего, да и в срочном спасении не нуждаешься, то возникает естественный вопрос: какого черта?

— Ох, даже не знаю, как начать. Не поверишь, но последние дни меня мучает тот же вопрос. И я надеюсь, ты сможешь дать мне ответ.  
— Поподробнее, и на известном мне языке, пожалуйста.  
— Непременно, только сначала скажи мне, где ты был и что делал с... ну, примерно конца 1948-го по весну 1950-го?  
— Ты издеваешься?

— Илья, просто ответь. Правду. — Проникновенный тон Наполеона убедил напарника, что дело серьезное.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь мою биографию. К чему этот вопрос, что тебя конкретно интересует? Не надо заходить издалека.  
— Вот именно, я знаю ВСЕ твои биографии. Включая нынешнюю, доктор Маллард. И я думал, что знал и настоящую, но в свете последних открытий, начинаю сомневаться, а не была ли она такой же легендой, как и все остальные. У вас там все... — Прежде чем ты начнешь делать очередные выпады в адрес советских спецслужб и оскорбишь меня еще больше, чем только что сделал своим недоверием, — перебил Наполеона Илья, — я все-таки скажу. Ты знаешь мою настоящую биографию настолько хорошо, что меня самого это иногда пугает. Не знаю, что ты обнаружил, но тебе мое прошлое действительно известно так же хорошо, как, надеюсь, мне — твое. Но если тебя внезапно настиг старческий склероз, напомню. С осени 48-го по весну 49-го я учился на первом курсе Университета Груз...  
— А можешь ты хоть сейчас назвать школу КГБ своим именем, а не повторять легенду, придуманную ненормальными...  
-Это не легенда, а обычный юмор, обычных нормальных советских курсантов. Не перебивай, если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя выставил из номера. Так вот, весной 49-го, мне неожиданно выпала возможность попасть в Сорбонну. Тебе эту историю рассказать?  
— Нет, методы КГБ по внедрению агентов я уже давно изучил. И если в этой истории не фигурируют американцы, меня это не интересует.  
— Меня ориентировали на континентальную Европу. В школе американцев точно не было. И к моей отправке в Сорбонну они точно отношения не имели. Учиться там я начал, соответственно, с нового учебного года — с осени 49-го. И продолжал до 53-го. То есть, в означенный тобой период я был в Париже, учился.  
— И все?  
— Шпионажем я тогда не занимался, если ты об этом. Задача была другая.  
— Нет, я о другом... более личном аспекте...  
— И для этого ты меня вызвал? Чтобы поговорить о моей личной жизни почти сорокалетней давности?  
— Твоя проницательность не перестает меня радовать, именно об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить!  
Наполеон с удовольствием полюбовался ошарашенным видом напарника, но тот быстро взял себя в руки.  
— Наполеон, а поконкретнее, — с уже явным раздражением произнес Илья, ясно давая понять, что он за себя не отвечает, если друг сейчас же не перестанет юлить.  
— Хорошо. Конкретнее. Были ли у тебя в тот период романтические отношения? И под словом «романтические» я подразумеваю...  
— Я понял, — оборвал его Илья, — Не понял, правда, зачем тебе это, но да, была одна девушка, — он продолжал смотреть на Наполеона вопрошающим взглядом.  
Тот глубоко вздохнул:  
— Жаль, а я так надеялся, что ты мне сейчас скажешь, что, как примерный коммунист, следовал заветам Ленина учиться, все свободное время сидел в библиотеке и о существовании женщин знал только из учебника по биологии.  
— Ну, знаешь ли... Про то, что в СССР секса нет, нам только в прошлом году сказали, — усмехнулся Илья, смирившись с тем, что Наполеон упорно не желал отвечать на прямой вопрос и решив подождать, когда друг в конце концов раскроет карты. — Так что я был не в курсе, и вообще в Париже. Самый романтичный город, молодость, весна, необходимость налаживать связи, а не изображать примерного коммуниста, от которого все бы шарахались... сам понимаешь.

— Понимаю, и что же случилось потом?  
— Да ничего. Встречались мы недолго, потом она уехала на какие-то курсы, может даже и в Америку. Извини, подробностей после стольких лет не помню.  
— То есть, вы больше не общались, не переписывались?  
— Нет. Я был разочарован, вот тут как раз вспомнил заветы Ленина, с головой ушел в учебу, в результате закончил основной курс экстерном на два года раньше и получил предложение о стажировке.

— Вот это сублимация, — не удержался от шпильки Наполеон, но Илья не обратил на него внимания.  
— А что, она потом ввязалась во что-то, что внезапно сейчас заинтересовало ЦРУ?  
— Не совсем. Просто, похоже, ваша связь не осталась без последствий, и ты оставил ей кое-что, точнее, кое-кого.  
— Наполеон, ты говоришь как герой мыльной оперы, — автоматически поддел друга Илья, а потом резко изменился в лице, — ты серьезно? Хочешь сказать, что я... что у меня...  
— Вероятно, да. — вздохнул Наполеон, не зная как смягчить удар. — Впрочем, существует возможность, что это все-таки ошибка, поэтому я и хотел, чтобы ты проверил сам всё еще раз и проследил, чтобы в лаборатории точно ничего не напутали. У тебя же наверняка есть нужные связи, «доктор»?  
— Погоди. — Илья сжал пальцами переносицу, зажмурившись. — Погоди, дай мне прийти в себя... С чего ты вообще это взял? Откуда информация?  
— Получилось так, что возникла необходимость проверить факт родства одного полезного нам, но неблагонадежного человека, который утверждал, что он отец... одного из моих подчиненных. Результат анализа его ДНК был отрицательный, но сработала какая-то подпрограмма, и была автоматически запущена проверка по всей имеющейся у нас базе. Выпало одно максимально близкое совпадение — агент Бурый лис. Вероятность родства 98 процентов.  
Илья напряженно молчал, переваривая информацию.  
— Предупреждая твой следующий вопрос, — сочувственно взглянул на друга Наполеон, — отвечаю — ошибка компьютера исключена. Вопрос только в том, действительно ли в базе сохранены данные твоего ДНК, а не чьи-то еще. Я вообще-то приказывал всю информацию о тебе уничтожить, но могло что-то и остаться.  
— Ну ладно, — вздохнул Илья — у меня нет причин сомневаться в твоем профессионализме. И кто же этот твой подчиненный, и как его угораздило им оказаться?  
— Действительно угораздило. Вы в некотором роде уже знакомы — это лейтенант Темплтон Пэк, по прозвищу ...  
— Час от часу не легче! Этот пижон?! Наполеон, а может, в базе просто вместо моих данных ДНК оказались твои? Из того, что я о нем читал в досье, он больше на твоего сына похож.  
— Ну конечно, потому что я на самом деле натуральный голубоглазый блондин, — саркастически ответил Наполеон.  
— Ну, у тебя было много такого типа девушек...  
— Нет, дорогой друг, не пытайся навестить на меня свою ошибку молодости. У меня в отношениях с женщинами врожденный талант, а у него — приобретенная интимофобия.  
— Моя ли это ошибка, надо еще проверить. И даже если подтвердится, что с этим потом делать?  
— А что тут можно сделать? — пожал плечами Наполеон. — Правду надо знать нам с тобой, ему — не обязательно. Взрослый уже мужчина, пусть о будущем думает, а не в прошлом копается. Ты для него в любом случае мертв — я сказал, что анализ подтвердил слова Бэнкрофта.  
— Кого?  
— А ты про него не слышал? ЭйДжей Бэнкрофт. Хоть и не политик, но был достаточно большой шишкой в Вашингтоне. Пока не вскрылись его темные делишки. Тот самый полезный мне человек, считавший себя отцом. Надо бы еще выяснить, кстати, почему... Твою парижскую любовь как звали? Не Саманта случайно?

— Нет, Элен... а фамилия... не помню уже. — По лицу Ильи было видно, что такое «предательство» со стороны собственной обычно безупречной памяти его напрягает в данный момент даже больше возможного отцовства, которое может оказаться и ошибкой.  
— Ну, не важно, это я потом выясню. Напишешь мне все, что вспомнишь о ней, и оставишь в тайнике. — Наполеон сделал себе мысленную пометку, что надо будет еще придумать легенду, чтобы не вызывать излишнего любопытства у агентов, — с чего это генерал заинтересовался какой-то неизвестной француженкой. — В любом случае, Бэнкрофт, которого Пэк считает отцом, умер. А твою «смерть» как Ивана Тригорина, то есть Бурого Лиса, он своими глазами видел.  
— И, насколько я помню, активно пытался этому печальному событию поспособствовать. — вздохнул Илья.  
— Как бы то ни было, я привез образец его ДНК, чтобы ты мог все точно проверить и исключить возможность ошибки.  
— Наполеон, но если мы ничего не будем делать, зачем это все?  
— Раз такая информация всплыла один раз, может всплыть и во второй. Мало ли при каких обстоятельствах. У доктора Малларда, согласно досье, никаких детей нет, как и у «покойного» Ивана Тригорина, так что подобное открытие привлечет ненужное внимание к твоей легенде, а этого нам совсем не надо, чтобы никто не вышел на Илью Курякина. Кто предупрежден, тот вооружен. Я предпочитаю знать всю правду, как она есть, чтобы не допустить ее попадания не в те руки и возможного использования против нас.  
— Да, пожалуй, я соглашусь. — задумчиво протянул Илья и тут же вскинулся, сурово глядя на друга — Но уж если все подтвердится, ты же понимаешь, что тебе придется выполнить свою часть сделки со Смитом как можно скорее? Я тебе сразу сказал, что твои методы мне все меньше нравятся, и тут...  
— Да понял я, понял. Я в любом случае не собирался никого обманывать. Не смотри на меня так. Работу над их помилованием я начал сразу же после заключения сделки. Ближе к делу. Сообщишь о результатах по коду «сигма». А мне пора в свой номер, а то еще девица проснется раньше времени, и все мое прикрытие полетит к чертям.  
— Наполеон, ты неисправим.

***  
Через неделю по секретному каналу было получено послание для генерала Стоквелла: «Да здравствует русско-американская дружба, залог мира и процветания».  
— Ох, дружище, — вздохнул про себя Наполеон, — даже не представляю, каково тебе сейчас. Зато понятно теперь, в кого парень такой «везучий» на неприятности. Вечная беда с этими русскими, даже если они сами считают себя американцами. Как можно скорее, говоришь... В Вашингтоне дела быстро не делаются, так что придется твоему сыночку еще побегать на благо дяди. Впрочем, жизнь внесла свои коррективы. После стрельбы в ресторане, когда Красавчик чуть не умер от потери крови, Наполеон понял, что надо и впрямь ускорить процесс получения помилования для команды, если он не хочет объяснять другу, почему угробил его единственного сына. Конечно, он не думал, что Илья внезапно воспылал отцовскими чувствами к практически незнакомому человеку, но все-таки... кровь не водица, как говорят. Тем более, что в последнее время Наполеон все чаще ловил себя на том, что выискивает в лейтенанте общие черты с Ильей. И находит их во множестве не только во внешности или характере. «Никогда бы не подумал, что любовь к оружию с оптическим прицелом тоже передается генетически», — усмехнулся Наполеон, глядя на запись в личном деле лейтенанта Пэка и вспоминая почти точно такую же в досье агента Курякина. Пришлось надавить на дополнительные рычаги в Пентагоне и Белом доме, и спустя пару месяцев подписанные президентом помилования лежали у него на столе. Да и команда как раз помогла провернуть очень важное дело и предотвратить угрозу ядерной войны. За такое им полагалась награда в любом случае. Наполеон был рад ее вручить, хоть и понимал, что теперь уговорить их на службу государству будет невозможно. Генерала Стоквелла они пошлют куда подальше в первую очередь, наслаждаясь, наконец, спокойной, мирной жизнью свободных граждан. Но оно того стоило, и про себя Наполеон искренне пожелал им удачи, утешаясь тем, что, по крайней мере, больше не придется терпеть нахальство и своеволие Смита и его ребят, которые в последнее время здорово действовали ему на нервы. Как и ответственность, которую он начал чувствовать за Красавчика.

 **Глава 2.**  
 **Лос-Анджелес. Год спустя.**  
— Мы пойдем через главный вход...  
— Ганнибал, нет! — раздался в ответ слаженный хор.  
— Во-первых, мы не знаем, что нас там ждет. Во-вторых, ты не забыл, что теперь нам придется возмещать возможный ущерб? Да еще и на территории чужого государства. Теперь даже преступники могут подать на нас в суд. Забудь уже про лобовые атаки. Ты нас разоришь!  
— Красавчик, не занудствуй.  
— Я согласен с Красавчиком. — БиЭй...  
Но что именно собирался сказать БиЭю Ганнибал осталось тайной.  
— Добрый вечер, джентльмены. — В ответ на приветствие вошедшего в офис мужчины все синхронно обернулись и дружно выдохнули «нет!». — Как невежливо. Я еще даже не начал говорить...  
— Чтобы ты не сказал, ответ будет один — нет!  
— Хотите сказать, что я ошибся адресом и это не частное агентство «Команда А»?  
— Да, это мы, — грозно сказал БиЭй, наступая на генерала Стоквелла, который, впрочем, ничуть не смущаясь, продолжал стоять, изображая вежливую заинтересованность. — Но тебе здесь не рады, генерал.  
— Насчет радости в вашей рекламе ничего не сказано. — Стоквелл достал из подмышки газету и громко, с выражением, прочитал — «Если вы попали в беду, если никто не может помочь, вам больше не нужно искать! Вы можете нанять „Команду А"!»  
Стоквелл свернул газету и обвел всех внимательным взглядом.  
— Ну, вот я здесь, я в беде, кроме вас мне помочь никто не может. Я хочу вас нанять.  
— Генерал, ни за какие деньги, хоть всего ЦРУ, мы не будем больше на вас работать. — отрубил Ганнибал.  
— К ЦРУ это не имеет никакого отношения. Более того, там вообще не должны знать об этом деле.  
— О, это уже интересно, но все-таки недостаточно.  
— Тем более, что у нас есть дело поважнее, — вклинился в разговор Красавчик. — Так что извини, генерал, но в другой раз. Может, когда мы вернемся из Швейцарии, мы ...  
— Швейцарии?- Отлично! Мое дело тоже касается Швейцарии, вам как раз будет по пути. — А тебе-то что там понадобилось?  
— А вам? Я не могу раскрывать детали, пока не буду уверен, что вы возьметесь за дело и гарантируете мне молчание.  
— А мы не можем согласиться, пока не узнаем, в чем дело, — указал Красавчик. — И у нас очень мало времени. — Ладно, генерал, — сказал Ганнибал, доставая сигару, — у тебя пять минут, чтобы рассказать нам, что там за сверхсекретное дело. Команда мысленно застонала, — если Ганнибал поймал «джаз», его уже не остановить. Плевать на неприязнь к Стоквеллу, он пойдет на дело. — Итак, во-первых, почему об этом не должно знать ЦРУ?  
— Не только ЦРУ. Вообще никто не должен знать. Дело касается человека, который во всех архивах числится погибшим. И если его раскроют, это поставит под угрозу не только его жизнь, но и многолетнюю кропотливую работу по борьбе с группой весьма опасных личностей. Целиком оценить последствия не могу даже я, но уверяю вас, они гарантированно будут очень серьезными для всего мира. — Ладно, генерал, мы официально заинтересованы. Выкладывайте.  
— Говори за себя, Ганнибал.  
— Я согласен с Мердоком, сейчас нам куда важнее спасти Эми. Потом можем поговорить о спасении мира.  
— Но если нам все равно по пути, мы вполне можем совместить! Мир — это очень важно!  
— Все, он уже под джазом. — покачал головой БиЭй. Красавчик с Мердоком только обреченно вздохнули, глядя на азартно улыбающегося Ганнибала. — Ну что же, я так понял, мы договорились. — улыбнулся Стоквелл — Раз вам тоже надо в Швейцарию, не вижу причин, почему бы вам не помочь еще одному хорошему человеку, попавшему в беду.  
— Ты не хороший человек. — буркнул БиЭй.  
— А я сейчас и не о себе.  
— Мы слушаем.  
— Слышали ли вы, джентльмены, про организацию АНКЛ? — начал с вопроса Стоквелл. Красавчик, Мердок и БиЭй только недоуменно переглянулись и отрицательно покачали головами. Ганнибал, нахмурившись, затянулся и быстро глянув на озадаченных коллег, повернулся к Стоквеллу.  
— Допустим, хотя я никогда не был полностью уверен, что это не миф.  
— Если бы вы согласились на предложение полковника Каттера, то знали бы точно, что это не миф. И не провели бы столько лет в бегах... впрочем, тут я ничего гарантировать не могу.  
— Откуда вы знаете о Каттере и его предложении? Это нигде не было зафиксировано. — подозрительно спросил Ганнибал.  
— Ошибаетесь. Подобные предложения не делались абы кому, и за людьми достаточно долго наблюдали и собирали информацию, которая потом хранилась в архивах, даже после отказа. Хотя, честно сказать, отказывались от АНКЛ редко. Ваше досье было в архивах АНКЛ в качестве «возможного вспомогательного ресурса», если бы пришлось взаимодействовать с армией.  
— А какое отношение к этой организации имеешь ты, Стоквелл?  
— Непосредственное. Я получил аналогичное предложение на полгода раньше. И, в отличие от вас принял его. О чем не жалею до сих пор, несмотря на то, что последние годы приходится работать в одиночку и противостоять не только преступникам, но и властям.  
— Генерал ЦРУ, идущий против системы? Или просто предатель? — презрительно ухмыльнулся Ганнибал, с вызовом глядя на Стоквелла. — Не оскорбляйте меня, полковник. — Тот даже бровью не повел, продолжая говорить абсолютно спокойно. — Цель АНКЛ и каждого агента как раз сохранить закон и стабильность, а вот во власть в последние годы как раз проникло слишком много людей, стремящихся к совершенно другим целям.  
Команда наблюдала за этим диалогом молча, но в конце концов БиЭй не выдержал:  
— Хватит морочить нам головы! Говори, что тебе надо от нас и без всяких мутных разговоров про странные организации.  
— Хорошо, конкретно мне надо, чтобы вы помогли мне спасти моего напарника.  
— Но почему вы не можете привлечь к этому своих агентов? — подозрительно спросил Красавчик, переглянувшись с Мердоком.  
— Я же сказал, для всего мира этот человек мертв, и для его же безопасности, (в смысле, после того как спасем из этой передряги), и для пользы дела в целом нужно, чтобы так оно и оставалось. И чтобы легенда о его смерти вдруг не стала правдой, мне и нужна ваша помощь и гарантии молчания. Впрочем, зная вас, не сомневаюсь, что вы понимаете необходимость сохранить тайну.  
— Пока мы вообще мало что поняли, генерал, — сказал Ганнибал, — и времени на хождение вокруг да около у нас нет. Раз вы говорите, что вам тоже надо в Швейцарию, так и быть, сначала мы спасем нашего старого друга, а потом и вашего. А по дороге вы сможете ввести нас в курс дела. И заодно обговорим цену. Надеюсь, вы не думали, что мы будем спасать мир бесплатно, мы теперь частные бизнесмены, а не военные.  
— Не волнуйтесь, деньги не проблема, — заверил его Стоквелл.  
— Собираемся, ребята.  
— Кстати, генерал, — нервно улыбнулся Красавчик, — а самолет ты нам не дашь, раз уж мы в некотором смысле опять работаем вместе? — Только до Нью-Йорка. Все должно выглядеть естественно, никакой связи между нами не должно быть, по крайней мере, ее не должны проследить. Поэтому я подготовил прикрытие: вы будете участвовать в операции по обезвреживанию связанного с нью-йоркской мафией террориста. Оттуда вы самостоятельно отправитесь в Женеву, а я присоединюсь позже. Внизу ждет машина, вылет, — генерал сверился с часами, — через сорок минут. Так что времени вам на сборы не более десяти минут.  
— Я не полечу! — взревел БиЭй. — Тем более, если надо помогать этому типу!  
— БиЭй, — раздраженно начали хором Красавчик с Мердоком, но закончить фразу им не дали.  
— Возможно, вам и не надо, — поднял руку в примирительном жесте Стоквелл, — мы не можем терять время и не должны привлекать внимания, а вы, сержант, слишком приметная личность. Так что, возможно, вам и впрямь лучше остаться или подъехать позже, как раз успеете добраться на корабле. — Не обращая внимания на опешившую от такого поворота команду и на Ганнибала, который нахмурился и явно собрался что-то возразить, генерал протянул Баракусу бумажку. — Вот телефон хозяина одной неплохой транспортной компании, по этой визитке сможете получить приличную скидку.  
И в тот момент, когда БиЭй недоверчиво хмурясь, взял визитку, Стоквелл поднял другую руку с зажатым в ней странным предметом, из которого вырвалась струя газа прямо в лицо БиЭю. Тот, не успев отреагировать, вдохнул и тут же рухнул на пол.  
Секунду спустя генерал оказался под прицелом трех пистолетов.  
— Бросайте сейчас же вашу дрянь и говорите, что вы с ним сделали, — потребовал Ганнибал, твердо держа Стоквелла на мушке. Мердок, не опуская оружия, нащупывал пульс и пытался поднять друга. — Ничего страшного, — ответил Стоквелл и медленно протянул использованный баллончик Ганнибалу. — Обычное снотворное, только в виде газа. Очень удобно. Настоящая шпионская разработка из старых запасов АНКЛ. Бросьте, вы же все равно сделали бы то же самое, только при помощи таблеток. А мое средство действует быстрее, эффективнее и без побочных эффектов. Он проспит, как младенец, до самой Женевы. Единственное неудобство состоит в том, что придется его как-то перетаскивать в другой самолет в Нью-Йорке, но вам не привыкать. Справитесь.  
— А вы были так уверены в нашем согласии, что все подготовили? — мрачно спросил Ганнибал, помогая Мердоку держать спящего БиЭя. — Вынужден вас огорчить, в первую очередь мы будем заниматься своим делом, и если и поможем вам, то...  
— Полковник, — перебил его Стоквелл, — вы можете говорить, что угодно, но речь идет о моем напарнике, и я готов пойти на все, чтобы его спасти. Я рад, что мне не пришлось прибегать к крайним мерам, чтобы заставить вас снова работать на меня. Но не стоит себя обманывать, — они у меня есть, и я пущу их в ход без раздумий, если понадобится. Давайте остановимся на том, что в данной ситуации мы можем быть равноценно полезны друг другу. Возможно, некоторая информация от моих источников поможет вам в поисках вашего друга. Последняя фраза усмирила Ганнибала, который был уже готов послать генерала к черту, возможно, попутно сломав ему нос или своротив челюсть. Но весь его вид, пока он затягивался любимой сигарой, так и говорил «это ненадолго».  
— И где ж ты раньше был с этим замечательным газом? — вздохнул Красавчик, занимая место Ганнибала в качестве поддержки БиЭя, — столько ухищрений с этим таблетками и уколами...

***  
Наконец, они разместились в самолете. Достав очередную сигару, Ганнибал поинтересовался:  
— Не пора ли уже ввести нас в курс дела?  
— Разумеется, — отозвался Стоквелл. — Начнем с небольшой предыстории. Надеюсь, общеизвестные исторические факты можно опустить? Например, про образование ООН, которое, несмотря на начавшуюся в это же время Холодную войну, призвано было не допустить ее перерастания в Третью мировую. Оценивать эффективность этой организации я не буду. Нам интересно другое. Одна из первостепенных инициатив, которую пришлось воплотить в жизнь лидерам объединенных наций, но не получила при этом широкого освещения в прессе хотя и оказала огромное влияние на дальнейшее развитие мировой политики.  
— Сколько пафоса, — ухмыльнулся Ганнибал, — интересно, способность говорить нормально у всех исчезает при получении генеральских погон?  
— Не знаю насчет других генералов, полковник, — не преминул подколоть нахала Стоквелл, — но я говорю как есть. Что ж поделаешь, если дело и впрямь было серьезное. Деля шпионское «наследство» нацистской Германии, спецслужбы союзников наткнулись на информацию о существовании некой организации, стремящейся к мировому господству. Эта организация оказалась причастна к возвышению нацистов и развязыванию войны. Организация называлась, — к сожалению, и сейчас называется, — ТРАШ, и является интернациональной в самом полном смысле этого слова. Они не привязаны ни к одной из стран, рас, классов, правительств, или известных политических сил. Они могут использовать действующие партии, как в свое время использовали национал-социалистов, но в конечном итоге они служат только себе, только своей цели, — добиться подчинения всего человечества. Поскольку угроза оказалась серьезной, умные люди, — а в разведке, как вы понимаете, другие не задерживаются, — поняли, что для борьбы с этим монстром придется оставить в стороне собственные политические распри, иначе конец пришел бы всем. Так и был создан АНКЛ — Агентство Наблюдения Контроля Легитимности — своеобразный шпионский аналог ООН. По общему соглашению в нем работали агенты почти всех стран, по всему миру. Я присоединился в 1953 году, получив предложение после окончания службы в Корее.  
Тут Стоквелл многозначительно посмотрел на Ганнибала, тот только хмыкнул, продолжая курить.  
— В общем, спустя несколько лет службы в АНКЛ я заполучил себе в напарники одну язвительную русскую заразу по имени Илья Курякин. Хотя вы его знаете под именем Иван Тригорин.  
— Тот самый Бурый лис, который оказался предателем и пытал вас? — уточнил Ганнибал. Красавчик с Мердоком недоуменно переглянулись.  
— Он никогда не был предателем. И его якобы попытка меня убить была частью прикрытия. План мы разработали вместе. К несчастью, имя Ивана Тригорина стало привлекать нежелательное внимание. Кроме того, нам надо было убедить китайских агентов, на которых он работал, (а на самом деле, конечно, против них), что Бурый лис по-прежнему целиком на их стороне и к саботажу, из-за которого сорвался план по захвату самолета, не имеет никакого отношения. Пришлось инсценировать и мое похищение, и его убийство. Вашей задачей было помочь мне «убрать» Ивана Тригорина с максимальным шумом, чтобы ни у кого не возникло ни малейшего сомнения в его гибели. И вы, как всегда, справились с ней на «отлично».  
— То есть, это была операция АНКЛ, а не ЦРУ? — спросил Красавчик, уязвленный тем, что их опять использовали втемную. Остальная команда тоже была не рада узнать об очередном фокусе Стоквелла, но все молчали, понимая, что от этого типа ничего другого ждать не приходится. Шпионы, они такие. — Не совсем, к сожалению. АНКЛ фактически перестал существовать еще с начала 70-х годов. За несколько лет до этого, люди, связанные с ТРАШ, начали проникать на высшие государственные посты в разных странах. К сожалению, мы упустили момент, не смогли вовремя распознать новую стратегию. Внешне все было вполне законно и выглядело естественным политическим процессом. А потом стало слишком поздно. Мы уже не могли им помешать. В итоге правительства перестали оказывать нам необходимую поддержку, и мы начали разрабатывать пути эвакуации для наиболее ценных и преданных агентов, которые уже больше не могли просто вернуться домой, к обычной работе. Можно сказать, роли поменялись и АНКЛ было вынуждено уйти в подполье. Таким образом и появился офицер ЦРУ Хант Стоквелл вместо Наполеона Соло, а Илья Курякин стал Иваном Тригориным. Реакция команды на раскрытие генералом своего настоящего имени оказалась спокойнее, чем он ожидал, хотя от внимания Стоквелла не ускользнули приглушенный смешок Красавчика и повторенное Ганнибалом и Мердоком почти беззвучно «Наполеон», как и их быстрый обмен веселыми взглядами. При этом ему пришлось сдержать дрожь при мысли, сколько бы ему пришлось вытерпеть от Красавчика, если бы он продолжал на него работать, учитывая сочетание наследственной курякинской язвительности и взращенной Ганнибалом веселой наглости. Несмотря на это, генерал продолжил тем же спокойным тоном: — После его фиктивной смерти, я помог создать ему новую легенду. Он сменил сферу деятельности и отправился в Шотландию. А сегодня я получил сигнал по аварийному каналу связи, что Илья попал в беду. На данный момент мне удалось выяснить, что он пропал в Женеве, куда отправился на международную медицинскую конференцию.  
— Медицинскую? Зачем она ему? — не удержался от вопроса Мердок.  
— Это тоже часть его новой легенды. Она составлена так, чтобы оставить возможность в дальнейшем внедрить его в правоохранительные органы. Нам надо держать руку на пульсе. Оперативным агентом он уже быть не может в силу возраста, на руководящую кабинетную работу слишком сложно внедрить. Такие люди проходят серьезную многоуровневую проверку. Поэтому сейчас он, якобы британский бывший военный медик, изучает судебную медицину. После конференции он и пропал. — Понятно, значит похитителей вашего друга скорее всего стоит искать среди участников конференции. Мы займемся этим, но только после того, как найдем Эми.  
Наполеон знал, что если команда уперлась рогом, спорить было бесполезно, и желая проверить одну из гипотез спросил:  
— Эми Аллен? А что с ней? Может я могу помочь вам быстрее найти ее, чтобы мы могли сосредоточиться на поисках Ильи? Что она делала в Женеве? Насколько я помню из вашего досье, вы давно не работаете вместе, а мисс Аллен уехала из страны несколько лет назад и все это время работала за границей.  
— От этого она не переставала быть нашим другом. Да и контакт мы поддерживали.  
— И что же с ней случилось? — поинтересовался Наполеон. — Когда мы связывались в последний раз, — взял слово Ганнибал, — Эми рассказала нам о своем новом расследовании, касающемся одного из участников международного экономического форума. У нее возникли подозрения, что некоторые участники, используя форум как прикрытие, собираются вступить в сговор с целью дестабилизировать мировую экономику. Поскольку ситуация вырисовывалась достаточно серьезная, мы договорились о регулярных сеансах связи, и если она пропускает один и в течение трех часов после этого не объявляется, значит что-то случилось и мы едем за ней. В тот момент, когда Смит упомянул про сговор и дестабилизацию мировой экономики, Наполеона охватило нехорошее предчувствие, что возможно проблема серьезнее, чем он мог предполагать. Его интуиция и опыт подсказывали, что подобными масштабными аферами любят заниматься его старые пернатые знакомые из семейства дроздовых. А значит, исчезновение Ильи могло быть связано с тем, что его мог опознать кто-то из старых врагов, с тех времен, когда они работали в АНКЛ. Так что, возможно, их дела связаны и в процессе поиска мисс Аллен Команде удастся напасть и на след Ильи.  
— Хорошо, — обратился Наполеон к Ганнибалу, — по прибытии начинайте поиски своей подруги, а я пока постараюсь выяснить обстоятельства исчезновения моего напарника. Вот адрес одного тихого местечка в пригороде. Там сдается дом в аренду. Поселитесь в нем, а я к вам вскоре присоединюсь. Обменяемся информацией и наметим дальнейший план действий.

 **Глава 3.**  
 **Женева. Швейцария.**  
Спустя сутки генерал и Команда встретились в условленном месте. К этому времени Ганнибалу с Красавчиком удалось выяснить адрес делегата, которого Эми подозревала в участии в сговоре. Мердок с БиЭем провели разведку местности. И вечером команда намеревалась нанести «подозреваемому» визит, с целью вытрясти из него информацию. В свою очередь Наполеон, подключив все доступные ему в данной ситуации (необходимость скрывать истинные мотивы и цели операции, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, существенно осложняла дело) ресурсы ЦРУ, обнаружил знакомое имя среди участников форума и выяснил всю его подноготную, в том числе список принадлежащей ему недвижимости. Среди прочего в списке фигурировал небольшой особняк, располагавшийся неподалеку от места, где раньше была обсерватория, в которой он провел немало неприятных часов, пока созданный ТРАШ двойник пытался разрушить его жизнь. — Итак, джентльмены, — по спокойному лицу генерала никак нельзя было догадаться, какое угнетающее впечатление на него произвела возможная встреча с прошлым, — каков план действий?  
— Есть у нас один адрес, куда мы хотим наведаться сегодня вечером, — отозвался Ганнибал.  
— Это человек, с которым Эми разговаривала перед своим исчезновением, — добавил Красавчик. — Я так полагаю ее мог заинтересовать господин Лансдорф? Если вы про его официальную резиденцию, искать там нет смысла. Я предлагаю начать с его загородного дома. В прежние времена неподалеку была расположена крупная база ТРАШ, а наш подозреваемый раньше работал на них. Так что там мы можем найти следы не только мисс Аллен, но и Ильи.

***  
На следующее утро, получив данные о системе безопасности особняка от Наполеона (подумаешь, ЦРУ пришлось тряхнуть своих европейских коллег, у которых этот тип давно был под подозрением, на предмет информации), команда выработала план. На завтра в особняке намечался торжественный прием, и уже со вчерашнего дня там сновали машины обслуживающих фирм, в том числе доставки продуктов. Поэтому команда решила особо не заморачиваться и воспользоваться испытанным приемом.  
Остановить грузовичок службы доставки Красавчику не составило труда, а БиЭй быстро разобрался с курьерами, просто связав их. Переодевшись, команда двинулась в путь: Ганнибал за рулем, Красавчик с накладными в руках на пассажирском сидении, а Мердок и БиЭй в робах грузчиков остались в кузове. Расчет был на то, что пока команда под видом разгрузки продуктов будет осваиваться на кухне, прибудет Стоквел, чтобы отвлечь хозяина дома под предлогом важной встречи. Он представится служащим некой крупной фирмы, который обладает инсайдерской информацией, потенциально интересной для Лансдорфа в свете грядущей крупной сделки.  
Команда, в намеченное время прибыв в дом, разделилась, чтобы за короткое время объять большую территорию: Красавчик и Мердок взяли на себя подвал, БиЭй и Ганнибал — второй этаж, с гостевыми комнатами и кабинетом хозяина. За царящим в доме оживлением на бегающую и суетящуюся прислугу уже никто особо пристального внимания не обращал. Поэтому внезапное исчезновение двух вечно мрачных охранников тоже никого не удивило: все дружно решили, что по случаю приема их отпустили, чтобы не портили интерьер и настроение гостям, а то вдруг кто шампанским поперхнется под тяжелым взглядом. Подобная безалаберность оказалась на руку, как Красавчику с Мердоком, беспрепятственно проникнувшим в подвал, так и Ганнибалу с БиЭем, спокойно, под видом уборщиков, шарившимся в личных комнатах хозяина дома. Первая часть плана прошла успешно, что по опыту всех участников спасательной операции означало, что в конце их непременно будет ждать какой-нибудь неприятный сюрприз.

***  
Да, неприятный сюрприз. Вновь попытавшись вскрыть замок одолженной у сокамерницы шпилькой, Илья обнаружил, что за последние годы качество металла в женских украшениях сильно упало. Он с досадой отбросил обломки в угол и вернулся на шаткую скамейку у стены обшарпанной комнатушки. Эми, вздохнув, посмотрела на него сочувствующим взглядом.  
Илья был благодарен судьбе хотя бы за то, что ему повезло с соседкой, — она не устраивала истерик, а принимала самое деятельное участие в попытках освободиться, при необходимости удачно отвлекая охрану. За время, проведенное в совместном заключении, они успели обсудить множество тем. И хоть Эми упорно уклонялась от обсуждения того, откуда у нее столь обширный опыт пребывания в плену, он сам все понял, как только она представилась. В свое время он изучил все доступные сведения о Команде А, и помимо подробного досье, предоставленного Наполеоном, очень интересным источником оказались статьи Эми Аллен. Пункт из наполеоновского досье о том, что журналистка Э. Аллен подозревалась военной полицией в пособничестве и даже возможном членстве в Команде, Илья тоже хорошо запомнил. Манерой общения Эми напоминала ему Наполеона: несмотря на внешнюю открытость и дружелюбность с некоторой долей флирта, демонстрацию готовности поддержать любую беседу, она не выдавала никакой существенной информации.  
Если бы не досадная случайность в лице не вовремя появившегося хозяина, их первая же попытка побега могла стать успешной. А сейчас им оставалось только ждать таинственной подмоги, о которой вскользь упомянула Эми. Илья догадывался, что она имеет в виду Команду, но все же надеялся, что люди Наполеона доберутся до них раньше. Он был не готов ко встрече с сыном, после того как узнал о его существовании, и очень не хотел снова встречаться с Красавчиком в такой боевой обстановке. Только Илья устроился на скамейке, готовясь обдумывать очередной вариант побега, как в коридоре послышались шаги, шорох, скрип открываемого замка, но это оказался не очередной охранник и даже не хозяин дома, — в приоткрывшуюся дверь с оружием в руках заскочил Красавчик собственной персоной. Следом за ним появился Мердок. Илья на миг оцепенел от неожиданной встречи и отрешенно подумал, что надо записать себе где-нибудь напоминание никогда не недооценивать Смита и его ребят. Особенно этого.  
Впрочем, Красавчик не обратил внимания на замершего Илью, а сразу кинулся к Эми. К Илье подошел Мердок, который в своей манере принялся паясничать:  
— Какая встреча. А мы-то были уверены, что Стоквелл отправил вас прямиком в ад.  
— Как видите, меня оттуда досрочно вернули, — не остался в долгу Илья, по отсутствию удивления у обоих спасителей уже успевший сообразить, что Наполеон явно решил действовать не по официальным каналам, а в частном порядке, чтобы сохранить легенду Ильи. Мердок тут же подтвердил его догадку.  
— Ваши шпионские ролевые игры нас, конечно, позабавили, но...  
Закончить ему не дала Эми, отстранившаяся от Красавчика, которого кинулась обнимать на радостях, с удивлением разглядывая сокамерника:  
— Вы что, знакомы?  
— Да уж, встречались, — подтвердил Красавчик, оглянувшись, наконец, на Илью. Но убедившись, что тот вроде жив, здоров и без следов пыток, быстро потерял к агенту интерес, сосредоточившись на Эми:  
— Девочка, что тут происходит и зачем вас двоих похитили? — Я сама не знаю, зачем они схватили доктора Малларда... или как вас там на самом деле... расследование вела я одна. Все время, пока мы были здесь, они пытались выведать, что мне удалось узнать и куда я дела собранные материалы. Как я поняла, они посчитали доктора моим напарником. — А на самом деле им не повезло украсть напарника Стоквелла, — ввернул Мердок. — Поскольку с лирической частью счастливого воссоединения покончено, предлагаю срочно отсюда убраться, — закончил он. Эми явно хотела что-то возмущенно высказать Илье, но в тот же момент раздался вой сигнализации и приглушенный топот над головой.  
— Ганнибал... — тяжко вздохнул Красавчик.  
— А я ставлю на здоровяка, — возразил Мердок.  
— Хм, думаю, этот противный звук означает, что уходить нам надо быстро и возможно отстреливаясь, а у меня ничего нет. Господа, у вас не найдется лишнего пистолета? — вежливо, не выходя из образа степенного шотландского доктора и джентльмена, спросил Илья.  
— Конечно, с превеликим удовольствием мы окажем вам эту любезность, — с чопорным британским акцентом ответил Мердок и достал откуда-то из-за пояса пистолет.  
— А ты? — недоуменно посмотрел на него Красавичк.  
— Пиф-паф! — радостно отозвался Мердок, направив на него указательный палец на манер пистолетного дула. Потом жестом фокусника извлек из наплечной кобуры, скрытой под робой рабочего, второй ствол.  
После этого вся компания дружно вымелась в коридор и спешно направилась к выходу, по пути вновь нейтрализовав успевших очухаться охранников.

***  
Чутье (а может, это был опыт) не подвело Красавчика — в поднявшемся шуме был виноват Ганнибал. Успешно — в том смысле, что их никто не заметил,— осмотрев весь первый этаж Ганнибал с БиЭем под видом чистильщиков мебели, поднялись на верх. К сожалению, этим их успех и ограничился. Чуть не попались на глаза хозяину дома, который как раз вышел в коридор, направляясь навстречу прибывшему Стоквеллу. Поняв, что хозяин покинул свой кабинет и его не будет примерно пять-семь минут (Стоквелл обещал немного задержать его внизу, чтобы дать им возможность осмотреть бумаги хозяина дома, плюс пару минут на то, чтобы подняться по лестнице), Ганнибал и БиЭй быстро проскользнули в приоткрытую дверь. Они бегло осмотрелись внутри. На столе было пусто, поэтому они обшарили ящики, но и там ничего стоящего не нашли. Ганнибал недовольно осмотрелся, особенное внимание уделив стене позади стола. Над креслом висела картина. — Смотри, ну прямо как в фильмах про шпионов. Держу пари, за ней сейф, — сказал Ганнибал и ощупал раму. Сбоку под пальцами оказалась кнопочка, легко поддавшаяся нажиму, и рама плавно отъехала вбок, открывая взглядам мягко поблескивавшую в дневном свете дверцу стенного сейфа. Ганнибал осмотрел сейф и попытался подобрать комбинацию на замке.  
— Может, не стоит играться с замком? Давай Красавчика позовем, у него получится явно лучше, — предложил БиЭй.  
— У нас всего пять минут, — отмахнулся Ганнибал и на пробу подергал ручку сейфа.  
И тут раздался вой сигнализации. БиЭй только глаза закатил.  
— Теперь у нас и пяти минут нет. Забираем своих и уходим.  
Ганнибал порядка ради прихватил стопку документов из верхнего ящика стола. В этот момент в кабинет забежал охранник. БиЭй гостеприимно встретил его хуком в челюсть, так что тот ничего даже сообразить не успел. По лестнице послышался топот — сюда явно бежала вся охрана дома. Ганнибал и БиЭй, выбежав, рванули в противоположную сторону, и наткнулись на Стоквелла, который оглушил хозяина, как только услышал сигнал тревоги, и понесся выручать своих непутевых помощничков.  
— Что вы там опять натворили?! Ничего вам поручить нельзя! — выпалил Стоквелл. — Быстро за мной, — скомандовал он, не дожидаясь ответа. Когда они втроем уже подбегали к боковой лестнице, снизу раздались пальба и дикие крики.  
— Кажется, вторая часть команды тоже решила прорываться наружу, — заметил Стоквелл. — Это хорошо, не придется их по всему дому искать, что было бы весьма затруднительно. Надеюсь, что они успели найти хоть кого-нибудь из наших друзей. После этого им ничего больше не оставалось, как бросится на подмогу. Канонада раздавалась явно со стороны кухни, но они спускались по черной лестнице с другой стороны дома.  
— Придется обогнуть дом по саду и зайти c того торца, — на бегу сказал Ганнибал, — фургон у нас стоит там.  
— Других вариантов нет, так что вперед, — сказал Стоквелл.  
БиЭй уже на выходе кинул на лестницу дымовую шашку, чтобы задержать возможных преследователей.  
Троица вывалилась из двери в сад и перебежками направилась в нужную сторону. По пути им встретилось несколько охранников, но по счастью, основные силы находились в доме — искали нарушителей — так что серьезного сопротивления они не встретили.  
Примерно на полпути состоялась знаменательная встреча — прямо на БиЭя вылетел Мердок, дико размахивая руками.  
— Здоровяк, вот ты где! — Заткнись, дурак! — на автомате выдал БиЭй, и схватив Мердока за шкирку, потащил того в сторону фургона.  
— А у нас пополнение, — на бегу выдал Мердок.  
БиЭй, обернувшись через плечо, увидел, как из парадного входа выбежали, отстреливаясь от охраны, Красавчик и тот самый напарник Стоквелла, прикрывая собой Эми. Тут уже подоспели Ганнибал и сам Стоквелл, открыв огонь по охране, прикрыв отход Ильи и Красавчика. БиЭй, притормозив, закинул гранату в вестибюль, чтобы дать возможность теперь уже Ганнибалу и Стоквеллу пересечь сектор обстрела. Рвануло так, что стена затряслись. Пальба внутри сразу же затихла, Ганнибала, который не успел отбежать, осыпало штукатуркой, но этим все и ограничилось. Вновь объединившись, вся команда и бывшие агенты понеслись к спасительному фургону.

Глава 4.  
Женева. Швейцария.  
Добравшись до города и пропетляв по улицам, чтобы сбросить возможный «хвост», Команда, Эми и агенты АНКЛ наконец добрались до тайной квартиры. Не теряя зря времени, они устроили оперативное совещание по поводу дальнейшего плана действий. Первым взял слово генерал.  
— Во-первых, хочу всех поздравить с успешным выполнением основной задачи нашей операции, хотя вы как всегда не смогли обойтись без лишнего шума — при этом все дружно посмотрели на Ганнибала, который, однако, проигнорировал направленные на него осуждающие взгляды и достал очередную сигару.  
— Тем не менее расслабятся рано, — продолжил Наполеон. — Скорее всего, мистер Лансдорф уже пришел в себя и нас ищут. И поскольку в наши планы не входит оповещать ТРАШ о том, что агенты Соло и Курякин живы и до сих пор действуют, предлагаю убраться из страны как можно скорее.  
Илья хранил молчание, размышляя о том что с одной стороны Наполеон прав, а с другой оставить ТРАШ безнаказанными противоречило всей его натуре. А с третьей стороны, план можно было составить так, чтобы и помешать ТРАШ и остаться не узнанными. Самым логичным в этом случае было бы поручить дело команде, но было одно «но»: с удивлением он понял, что не хочет в очередной раз подвергать опасности Красавчика. Илья сам удивился внезапно нахлынувшей на него заботливости и родственным чувствам — подобной сентиментальностью он никогда не отличался.  
Тут словно прочитав мысли Ильи голос подал Ганнибал.  
— Это, конечно, все здорово, но мы не можем просто так оставить в покое негодяев, которые явно замышляют что-то серьезное.  
— Судя по тому, что я успела выяснить, — вступила Эми, — на сегодняшний вечер у них была назначена встреча, предположительно как раз для заключения большой сделки. Ставки слишком высоки, чтобы один разрушенный особняк мог изменить их планы. У Лансдорфа есть апартаменты в центре города, значит встречу они могут перенести туда. Если они осуществят задуманное последствия для мировой экономики будут катастрофическими. Множество людей и в Америке, и в Европе окажутся на улице, а уж что станет с менее развитыми странами и представить страшно.  
— Нельзя этого допустить! Надрать засранцам задницы! — немедленно и очень предсказуемо отреагировал БиЭй. Команда согласно закивала. А Наполеон только вздохнул и в поисках поддержки посмотрел на напарника, по прежнему пребывавшего в глубокой задумчивости и не реагировавшего. Услышав предложение Мердока: «закатать их в карбонит и продать Джаббе Хатту», Наполеон страдальчески закатил глаза и обратился к Ганнибалу:  
— А более реальные варианты у вас есть?  
— Вообще... Карбонит неплохая идея, но вы правы, я не уверен, что даже Красавчик сможет достать быстро нужное оборудование. Даже если мы решим заменить карбонит на обычный бетон...  
Наполеон испытал сильное желание побиться головой о стену, но тут наконец вышел из своего странного состояния Илья.  
— Друзья, я ценю ваше чувство юмора, которое не покидает вас даже в столь сложной ситуации, но нам нужен план, осуществимый в очень короткие сроки. Время поджимает. И еще один момент — нас с Наполеоном не должны опознать.  
— Усы! — тут же предложил Мердок.  
— Заткнись дурак! — ожидаемо ответил БиЭй — Вы вообще можете обеспечить нас транспортом, а сами отправляйтесь по домам. Главное, заплатить нам не забудьте, генерал. — вмешался Ганнибал.  
— Нет уж. В таком случае я бы предпочел остаться и проконтролировать, а то зная вас, в конце у нас на месте Альп окажется Марианская впадина. Я знаете ли привык к Швейцарии, какая она есть.  
— Генерал, вы нас обижаете, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Ганнибал. — Разве мы могли бы позволить себе лишить мир отличного сыра.  
— И банков. — добавил Красавчик.  
— И шоколада! — воскликнул Мердок. — Билли очень любит...  
— Вы то? — перебил очередную безумную тираду Наполеон. — Да запросто! Ладно. Другого выхода я не вижу — мы идем с вами. Мисс Аллен предлагаю все-таки отправить в Штаты ради ее же безопасности.  
— Ну нет! Так не пойдет. Я против! — возмутилась Эми, — Это мой материал, мое расследование. Я не собираюсь его просто так бросать. Я уже обещала редактору сенсацию и если ее не будет, он меня живьем съест! Мне не хватает немного документальных доказательств и если вы обещаете мне их принести, то так и быть я останусь здесь и не буду настаивать на своем участии в операции.  
«Нахальная особа» отметил про себя Наполеон, «не удивительно, что она вписалась в команду, Смит, наверное, основным критерием для приема выставил степень наглости...» однако вслух он не стал развивать эту тему, решив положить конец и так затянувшейся дискуссии:  
— На том и порешим. Даю всем два часа на подготовку и сборы. Транспорт я обеспечу. Мисс Аллен, вы же не откажетесь поделиться имеющейся информацией по поводу предстоящей встречи наших старых друзей из ТРАШ, чтобы облегчить нам поиск доказательств для вашей статьи?  
— Конечно, — тут же ответила Эми — встреча была назначена на шесть вечера, изначально планировалась в особняке, где нас держали. Но теперь ее явно придется перенести, думаю они успеют предупредить всех участников об изменении места, но вряд ли все соберутся раньше семи.  
— Значит, времени на сборы у нас хватает и есть хороший шанс накрыть всех участников разом. И надолго отбить у них охоту к грязным и опасным сделкам. — воодушевился Ганнибал.  
— Отлично, приступайте, — устало сказал Наполеон и, подхватив Илью под локоть, утащил его в соседнюю комнату.

Как только за их спинами закрылась дверь, Илья развернулся к Наполеону и ехидно произнес:  
— И что, у вас каждый раз такой цирк?  
— Конечно, их-то много, а я один. И вообще, мог бы подержать напарника, а не выпадать в нирвану задумчивости. Когда они предлагали свой безумный план, ты ни словом не возразил, а в конце еще и согласился.  
— Ну, я действительно считаю, что это хороший план, — пожал плечами Илья. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что ТРАШ надо давить на месте, и простое бегство ничего не даст. Они так или иначе до нас доберутся.  
Здесь Наполеону возразить было нечего, но его недовольство все равно требовало выхода. — Знал бы ты, как они мне еще год назад надоели со своими безумными планами! Я уже почти жалел, что связался с ними. Мы такого себе с мистером Вэйверли никогда не позволяли. Я им говорю ждать меня на месте, отворачиваюсь — их уже нет! Что за самоуправство такое?! Ладно, хоть дело сделали. А потом опять: отправляю их на простейшую миссию, про-стей-шу-ю, так они и там умудрились устроить кавардак и впутаться в неприятности. У меня встреча с президентом, важные переговоры под угрозой срыва, а эти... лоботрясы... устроили себе пирушку с туземцами! И нечего смеяться! Потом еще хуже: они чуть ли не объявляют мне забастовку, требуя отпуска. Я, как разумный руководитель, даю им возможность отдохнуть, откладываю запланированные операции, и что они делают в первый же вечер? Оказываются в заложниках у пары мафиози в ресторане! И самое интересное — кто из всех там присутствовавших умудряется поймать пулю и чуть не отправиться на тот свет от потери крови? Конечно, сын одной русской ходячей неприятности! Генетика, оказывается, страшная вещь.  
— А я тебе говорил, что надо побыстрее добиваться для них помилования. Мог хотя бы Красавчика «в поле» не отпускать, раз уж мы выяснили, что он действительно мой сын.  
Наполеон только хотел возразить, что как раз когда он отправлял Красавчика на задания, с тем ничего не было, а вот только стоило отпустить поводок, как случилась неприятность, но не успел. Из-за стены раздался глухой звук удара. Напарники переглянулись и дружно направились к дверям.  
— Думаешь, нас могли услышать? — спросил Илья.  
— Да нет, стены вроде толстые, двери и окна закрыты, — отозвался Наполеон, открывая дверь, и тут же столкнулся с Красавчиком и Мердоком, который услышав последнюю фразу, ответил:  
— А здесь старая система вентиляции, с решетками между комнатами.  
Илья тихо выругался по-русски сквозь зубы, в то время как Красавчик начал засыпать их с Наполеоном вопросами:  
— Что? Как, как такое вообще возможно? А может, мне послышалось? Скажите, что мне послышалось!  
— Тебе послышалось, — с готовностью отозвался Илья.  
Мердок обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Наполеона:  
— Так что же, генерал, вы мне тогда солгали, получается? Зачем?  
— Затем, что мне нужно было, чтобы вы занимались делом, а не тратили время на поиски мифических отцов, — отрезал Наполеон.  
— Что вы... да вы, да ты!.. Я не могу поверить! — заорал Красавчик. На шум прибежали Ганнибал с БиЭем. — Неужели это правда?! Но как это возможно? Как так получилось?  
— Что вообще происходит? — поинтересовался Ганнибал.  
Красавчик, выкричавшись, не мог заставить себя повторить услышанную им невероятную новость, поэтому за него ответил Мердок:  
— Да мы тут выяснили, что генерал нас обманул. Мы тут, понимаешь, мирно переносили боеприпасы из комнаты, и услышали такое, от чего просто обалдели. Оказывается, вот этот неубиваемый русский считает себя отцом нашего Красавчика.  
— Я не считаю, я он и есть. К сожалению, генетическую экспертизу не обманешь, — перебил Мердока Илья. У Ганнибала от неожиданности чуть не выпала сигара. — Что? Зачем вам вообще понадобилась экспертиза?  
— Может, не будем обсуждать это в коридоре, и пройдем в гостиную, — предложил Наполеон. На это ни у кого возражений не нашлось. Вкратце описав ситуацию с Бэнкрофтом и анализом и утихомирив Красавчика, который начал кричать, что Наполеон не имел права скрывать эту информацию, Наполеон еще раз подчеркнул, что даже сейчас Красавчику от этого пользы не будет. Личность Ильи раскрывать нельзя, а по его легенде, никаких детей у него нет и быть не может. И приезжать часто в Штаты он тоже не сможет.  
Красавчик насуплено молчал, избегая смотреть на Илью, который тоже не горел желанием налаживать родственные связи при таком скоплении народа. Ганнибал задал вопрос, который возник у всей команды сразу же, как только они услышали новость:  
— Как тогда Красавчик оказался на улице перед тем, как попасть в приют, и почему Бэнкрофт считал его своим сыном?  
— Это очень интересный вопрос, и мне понадобилось много времени чтобы выяснить хоть что-то. Но даже теперь точных ответов нет. Могу только предположить на основе имеющихся фактов. Моим людям удалось выяснить, что мать Красавчика, Элен Мерсье, прибыла в США в апреле 1949 года по программе обмена Калифорнийского университета в Лос-Анджелесе. Через пару месяцев ее со скандалом выгнали, после того как выяснилось, что она беременна. Но во Францию она не вернулась, скорее всего, побоялась реакции родителей. Известно, что 10 декабря 49-го в муниципальной клинике СаутБэй Элен Мерсье родила сына Элиаса Бруно Мерсье. В документах, сохранившихся в клинике, отец не указан, ребенку была дана фамилия матери. Подозреваю, что и имя она дала, в честь кого-то из своих родных, мелькало что-то такое в документах опознания... Кхм... В общем, кроме этого, мне далось о ней узнать только то, что она погибла в июле 53-го в автокатастрофе — автобус вылетел за ограждение в реку, было много жертв. Тогда тела унесло течением, несколько человек до сих пор числятся пропавшими без вести. Дальше идут только мои предположения: ее тело забрали родственники из Франции, опознание проводили тоже они. Очевидно, что она не сказала им ничего про ребенка, поэтому его и не искали. Среди погибших были и Саманта Бэнкрофт и, предположительно, ее сын Ричард, но его тело могли не найти. Если родные Саманты давно не видели ее сына, они вполне могли принять Красавчика за него. А как он от них попал на улицу и потом в приют — оставим на их совести, тут может быть масса предположений, но мне не удалось найти ни одного толкового доказательства, поскольку никого из них сейчас уже нет в живых. Когда его искал Бэнкрофт, он еще вполне мог найти кого-нибудь, кто мог направить его по следу Красавчика. Остальное вы, в общем-то, знаете.  
Все немного помолчали, переваривая услышанное и не зная что сказать.  
— Все это очень интересно, но предлагаю отложить семейные драмы на потом. Если вы помните, у нас есть незаконченное дело, и осталось меньше часа на сборы, — голосом разума, как ни странно, оказался Ганнибал. — Так что продолжаем подготовку.

***  
Красавчик с Мердоком возвращались в комнату с боеприпасами молча. Несмотря на свою обычную болтливость и умение поднимать настроение, на этот раз Мердок не знал, что сказать. И странным образом чувствовал себя виноватым. Хотя умом и он, и Красавчик понимали, что тут если кто и виноват, так это обманщик Стоквелл, как бы там его не звали на самом деле. При том, что разумность его доводов они оба тоже признавали. И все-таки Мердок не мог избавиться от мысли, что возможно ему вообще не стоило влезать в это дело, проверять Бэнкрофта, а тем более говорить о нем Красавчику. Одним потрясением было бы меньше. С другой стороны, не обратись он за доказательствами к Стоквеллу, они могли бы никогда не узнать правды. Хотя нужна ли Красавчику такая правда. Ну вот опять тот же вопрос. Впрочем... если сравнивать Бэнкрофта и этого русского... у последнего есть одно неоспоримое преимущество — он Красавчика не бросал... дважды, или даже трижды, если считать тот последний День Благодарения.  
Но... русский... ужас какой... хотя мама француженка, это куда приятней. Не зря Красавчик предпочел французский испанскому. Во Вьетнаме он несколько раз выдавал себя за француза, чтобы втереться в доверие к местным, вот получается и не врал даже. Но русский... Кажется последнее Мердок сказал вслух, потому что Красавчик внезапно вскинулся:  
— Я не русский!  
— Конечно нет, — поспешил заверить его Мердок — ты стопроцентный американец, здесь родился, если захочешь, можешь даже президентом стать.  
— Президентом?! Мердок, ты все-таки реально сошел с ума! Я сын то ли государственного преступника, то ли русского шпиона... Я даже не знаю кто я теперь...  
— Э нет, мучачо, это мы уже проходили, — покачал головой Мердок, тыкая в Красавчика пальцем. — не важно кто твои родители. Ты взрослый человек, который сделал себя сам. Ты не преступник, справедливость восстановлена, и то, что тебе выпал шанс узнать правду о кусочке своего прошлого — это удача, но она не отменяет того, кто ты есть сейчас. И, кстати, этот Илья вроде бы не плохой парень. Вроде как мир спасал. Медицину изучает. Знаешь, собственный домашний доктор в семье — это очень удобно.  
Но Красавчик последнюю попытку Мердока снять излишнюю серьезность не понял.  
— Семья? Какая семья Мердок? Мы же совершенно чужие, незнакомые люди, и даже если захотим, не сможем стать даже сколь-нибудь близкими друзьями. Не говоря уже о нормальной семье. Ты представляешь нас вместе на Рождество?  
— Хм, а знаешь, — внезапно задумчиво сказал Мердок — можешь называть меня психом, но вот я вполне себе представляю. Сейчас мне кажется, что даже пригласи он Стоквелла, — это не помешало бы, мы могли бы праздновать как одна большая семья.  
— Да, ты псих. — покачал головой Красавчик, грустно улыбнувшись.  
-Я знаю, что это невозможно из-за его работы, но думаю он все же хотел бы быть поближе к тебе. Провести время как отец и сын.  
— Отец. Никак не могу привыкнуть. Я даже не знаю как с ним обращаться. Когда мы встретились, он был врагом, я же сам в него гранаты кидал!  
— Ну, ему того и надо было... хотя гранаты — это, конечно, было опасно, но думаю он не обиделся. В любом случае, сейчас у вас есть уникальная возможность. Ты знаешь как хорошая драка за правое дело сближает людей.  
— Не думаю, что нас стоит ставить рядом в этом деле. Я слишком нервничаю в его присутствии, могу отвлечься. Сам знаешь, любая ошибка...  
— Никто не поставит вас сразу сражаться плечом к плечу, — перебил его Мердок. — И Ганнибал, и Стоквелл будут придерживаться привычной расстановки команд. И раз генерал с этим Лисом были напарниками, то им и тут будет удобнее работать вместе. А у нас с тобой будет другая задача. И кстати, о задачах. Эти ребята, — Мердок указал на коробки с патронами, — сами себя не распакуют и в магазины не вставятся. Хотя я пытался с ними поговорить на эту тему, но...  
— Спасибо, Мердок, — улыбнулся Красавчик, давая понять, что с ним все в порядке и не надо его отвлекать очередной сумасшедшей идеей.  
И они приступили к работе.

***  
У Наполеона с Ильей разговор не заладился. Обоим агентам было стыдно — так проколоться! Позор на их седины. Не подумать о вентиляции! Суперагенты называется. Поневоле порадуешься, что мистер Вейверли не дожил до этого дня и не узнает, как двое его лучших учеников облажались по полной. Поэтому, избегая смотреть друг на друга они молча изучали документы, прихваченные Ганнибалом из стола Лансдорфа, и собранные Эми материалы. Сама девушка оказавшись наконец в безопасности и окружении друзей, совсем расклеилась и обессилила настолько, что не проснулась даже от воплей Красавчика в гостиной.  
Ситуация вырисовывалась не очень. Судя по всему, афера Лансфорфа была куда сложнее, чем можно было предположить сначала. Неудивительно, все-таки готовилась операция по глобальной дестабилизации экономики. С другой стороны, именно на этой сложности можно было сыграть, вывернув все так, будто Лансдорф после ее завершения планирует обмануть всех остальных участников и скрыться со всеми деньгами.  
Тут в комнату вошел Ганнибал, желая все-таки прояснить, кто и как будет действовать, когда они окажутся на месте. Со всей беготней и внезапными открытиями все чуть не позабыли о плане. Но даже Ганнибал понимал, что именно теперь на одной импровизации они далеко не уедут, а запороть почти удавшуюся операцию было бы обидней вдвойне. плюс грозило летальными последствиями.  
Илья и Наполеон, которые все-таки успели перекинуться парой фраз, коротко пересказали предложение выставить все так, будто Лансдорф хочет обмануть подельников.  
— А что, вполне, — одобрил Ганнибал. — Друзьями они нам не станут после этого, но может, хоть не будут пытаться мешать. Хотя я бы предпочел просто всё...  
— Нет, — твердо ответил Наполеон. — Операция нелегальная, мы и так наломали дров, пока вытаскивали мисс Аллен и Илью, и теперь противник настороже. Если за нами будет гоняться еще и местная полиция, жизни это не облегчит. Да и вообще, Смит, я думал, ваше кредо — никаких жертв.  
Ганнибал вынужден был согласиться с этим. Все остальное время они потратили, обговаривая, кто и как заходит в здание, как действует, кто и, главное, что будет говорить собравшимся там на встречу бизнесменам, потому что доказательства обмана хозяина встречи должны звучать настолько убедительно, чтобы ни кого не возникло и тени сомнения, что они едва не попались на удочку хитрого дельца.  
Когда они, наконец, обговорили все детали, Ганнибал, направившись к двери, встал у нее, обернулся и закончил:  
— Но взрывчатку мы все равно возьмем. Не надо спорить, генерал, это наша страховка.  
Илья понимающе усмехнулся. Наполеон закатил глаза.

 **Глава 5.**  
 **Женева. Швейцария.**  
До намеченного начала финального аккорда операции оставалось всего ничего, но настрой некоторых участников оставлял желать лучшего. Под «некоторыми» имелся в виду прежде всего Красавчик, который периодически выпадал из приготовлений и зависал в глубокой задумчивости, хмуря брови.  
Илья, в силу многолетней выдержки, не терял нити происходящего, но был излишне сосредоточен.  
Ганнибал решил вмешаться. В конце концов, в том состоянии, в каком находился Красавчик нельзя идти на дело. И причина даже не в присутствии Ильи рядом. Просто очевидно потрясение оказалось слишком сильным и слишком много информации обрушилось сразу, чтобы Красавчик мог это просто отложить до лучших времен и спокойно заняться делом. До такого уровня жесткого профессионализма, как новоявленный папаша и его напарник Красавчик, слава Богу, не дошел. И Ганнибал надеялся, никогда не дойдет. Но сейчас это было очень некстати. Пришлось срочно придумывать план, как в кратчайший срок дать двум упрямым и привыкшим закрываться от всех людям возможность сблизиться и разрешить хотя бы часть их проблем. Достаточно, чтобы Красавчик мог прийти в себя. Вот только захочет ли сам мистер Курякин решать эти проблемы и сближаться с сыном? У Ганнибала уверенности не было, но другого пути он не видел. А значит, надо было как-то организовать их встречу и беседу. Возможно придется заручится поддержкой Стоквелла. Не хотелось бы, но опять же, куда деваться. Стоквелл оказался на удивление сговорчив и понятлив, похоже он и сам пришел к тому же выводу, что и Ганнибал. Небольшие манипуляции — генерал неожиданно решил взять в помощники по подталкиванию в нужном направлении Ильи Мердока, что оставило Ганнибала с БиЭем и Эми против меланхолии Красавчика — и в результате обе жертвы заговора даже не успели понять, как они оказались наедине и принялись высказывать наболевшее.  
— Ты, наверное винишь меня во всех своих бедах? — внезапно начал Илья.  
Красавчик слегка опешил.  
— Нет, вроде бы, с чего ты взял?  
— Ну, если бы я поинтересовался судьбой Элен узнал о тебе раньше, ты бы не вырос в приюте, не попал в армию и ...  
— Я не думал об этом. Я давно запретил себе думать о всяких «если бы». — пожал плечами Красавчик. — тем более твою ситуацию я прекрасно понимаю. Может, если бы встретились лет десять назад... даже пять лет назад, скорее всего я бы действительно так думал, а сейчас... Нет. Мне больше интересно другое ты знаешь уже больше года о том, что я твой сын и ничего не предпринял. — в его взгляде, направленном на Илью явно читалось недоумение пополам с обидой.  
— Что именно я мог предпринять? Ты же считал меня мертвым, и в любом случае ничего не знал и, как мы думали, никогда не смог бы узнать.

— Вот именно это меня и злит! Зачем было от меня то это скрывать?! Я что, маленький по твоему? Напомнить, что у меня был допуск совершенно секретной информации в армии? Я знаю что такое государственные тайны и как важно их хранить. Неужели бы не понял необходимость молчать о собственном отце? Но я то, Я должен был знать.  
— При невозможности нормально встретиться и поговорить, тебе это знание ничего бы не принесло кроме лишней головной боли.  
— А ты... вы со Стоквеллом, два таких крутых шпиона не могли придумать план как нам встретиться. Чушь собачья.  
— Может и могли, но зачем рисковать лишний раз? Нам и ту встречу, когда он рассказал мне о тебе организовать то было не просто.  
— И тебе даже не стало интересно? Хотя бы из простого любопытства. Неужели не захотелось познакомиться? Узнать, что за человек твой сын?

— А тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я пришел и сказал «Люк, я твой отец»?

Красавчик шутки не оценил и продолжал смотреть на него выжидающе. Илья вздохнул и продолжил:  
— Я узнал, что ты за человек задолго до того как узнал о нашем родстве. И наша встреча на конференции и потом, несмотря на взрывы и пальбу, только подтвердила, то, что я знал из досье.

— Преступник, мошенник и бабник, — с горечью перечислил Красавичк. — можно подумать там может быть что-то другое. хорошенькое же у тебя тогда мнение обо мне.  
— Вот не надо, — поморщился Илья, — все дела Команды А говорят о другом. Поверь мне, я умею читать между строк и понимать суть. Иначе не выжил бы. Хотя, склонность к аферам, не самая положительная характеристика, но в тех обстоятельствах, в которых ты оказался, вполне оправданная. Ну и последний пункт, про женщин, меня, конечно, удивляет. Я таким не был, как бы ни тяжело было в это поверить, учитывая обстоятельства твоего рождения. Ирония судьбы. — он горько усмехнулся, — Я всегда думал, что в такой ситуации когда-нибудь окажется Наполеон. Надеюсь, только, что ты был умнее меня и вскоре внезапно не выяснится, что я уже давно дедушка.  
Красавчик побледнел и яростно замотал головой.  
— Нет! Нет, нет, нет... не будет такого.  
— Ладно, — понимающе улыбнулся Илья. — Я всего лишь хочу сказать, что был бы рад узнать тебя поближе как человека, стать другом... но... у меня нет такой возможности. Я благодарен судьбе, за то, что она подарила нам хотя бы эту встречу, несмотря на обстоятельства.  
— Да я тоже рад. — как то совсем не радостно вздохнул Красавчик.  
— Заметно. — закатил глаза Илья. — надеюсь хотя бы, что теперь мы сможем сосредоточиться на спасении мира, а потом уже обсудить наши дальнейшие планы по налаживанию семейных связей.  
— А ты думаешь мы сможем? Наладить семейные связи я имею ввиду...  
— Я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать. В крайнем случае, подключим Наполеона и твоего шефа. Смит вроде очень изобретательный парень, хоть и похож на психа.  
— Хорошо, что Мердок тебя не слышит, он очень не любит когда кого-то называют психом кроме него. — улыбнулся Красавчик. — Не переносит конкуренции. Но ты прав, вместе мы точно что-нибудь придумаем. А теперь пошли спасать мир!

***  
На удивление, на этот раз операция прошла точно по плану. Не было проблем ни с проникновением на территорию, ни с подставой Лансдорфа. В результате гости чуть не набросились на хозяина дом за такой обман и поспешили разойтись в полной уверенности, что не стоило и думать связываться с этим мерзавцем. Да и сделка им с самого начала казалась подозрительной, контроль за мировой экономикой, ха, да он наверное теорий заговора обчитался, или пытался их выставить дураками, по крайней мере так успокаивали себя почтенные леди и джентльмены, покидая апартаменты Лансдорфа.  
Сам же хозяин дома попытался хотя бы захватить негодяев, посмевших разрушить его великий план, но те оказали серьезное сопротивление и охрана, изрядно потрепанная еще утренней стычкой в загородном особняке, трусливо разбежалась. Воспользовавшись этим, Команда оглушила и связала Лансдорфа, которого генерал пообещал сдать своим ребятам из особого отдела, а те уже точно навсегда отобьют у него желание заниматься глупостями, вроде захвата власти над миром. Красавчик с Мердоком и БиЭем повезли пленника на конспиративную квартиру, а Ганнибал с агентами решили обследовать апартаменты на предмет возможной информации о других коварных планах ТРАШ. Их поджидал большой сюрприз. В небольшом кабинете хозяина за столом сидела женщина. Уже не молодая, но все еще достаточно красивая, явно знающая себе цену и самоуверенная. Она только приподняла брови, увидев ввалившихся в кабинет агентов.  
— Серена? Так вот кто за всем этим стоял? — при виде женщины воскликнул генерал, — Вот уж кого не ожидал увидеть.  
— А я тебя как раз очень ждала. — Улыбнулась Серена. — Как только увидела твоего друга на конференции, поняла, что нашей встречи не избежать. — Если бы ты его не похитила, вполне могли бы обойтись и без этого свидания. — укоризненно напомнил Наполеон. — Не могли бы. Ты мне нужен.  
— Зачем это? Решила перед пенсией подарить мою голову ТРАШ? Но такую мелкую шпильку Серена решила оставить без внимания.  
— О нет, твоя голова мне как раз нужна на своем месте — на твоих плечах, и как можно дальше от ТРАШ. Я хочу, чтобы ты помог нашей дочери.

— Что, прости? Наполеону показалось, что у него явно плохо со слухом, мало ли — возраст все-таки, хотя сдавленное фырканье стоящего рядом Ильи могло служить доказательством несуразности сказанного Сереной.  
— Вот это я понимаю, прямо и по делу, не тратя зря время как некоторые, — не удержался от тихого комментария Илья, — учись сообщать такие новости.  
Стоящий в дверях Ганнибал, продолжая отслеживать возможное движение в коридоре, оглянулся на эту странную женщину с любопытством. Интересный ход, чтобы сбить с толку противника, нетривиальный, и ведь у нее должны быть основания говорить такое, стало быть Стоквелл в молодости был куда более безрассудным, чем пытается казаться сейчас.

— Нашей дочери, — повторила Серена, не обращая внимания на остальных и глядя только на Наполеона — прежде чем ты начнешь все отрицать и обвинять меня во лжи, скажу сразу, что я не собиралась вас знакомить, да и обо мне на ничего не знает. Но если что правду сейчас я могу легко доказать.  
— Могу подсказать неплохого специалиста-генетика, делает качественно и быстро, проверено, — ехидно вставил Илья, пихая локтем замершего в шоке Наполеона. Но тот не реагировал и Курякину пришлось переключиться на Серену. — Ты поэтому меня не сдала сообщникам как агента АНКЛ, а сказала, что я напарник этой девочки журналистки?  
Серена просто кивнула, продолжая улыбаться, ожидая пока он сложит два и два. И Илья ее не разочаровал.  
— Минуточку! Это она?! Эми Аллен твоя дочь? Но... — договорить ему не дал Ганнибал, который до этого молча наблюдал, решив, что ошарашенный и потерявший речь Стоквелл — зрелище крайне забавное. Впрочем, не хотел бы он оказаться на его месте. Ганнибал начал уже почти сочувствовать генералу, однако услышав упоминание Эми, вернулся к реальности, убедившись, что эта женщина лжет.  
— Прежде чем вы начнете дальше вешать нам лапшу на уши, дамочка, можете придумать другую сказку, — угрожающе начал Ганнибал, — Я лично знаком с родителями Эми и вы на ее мать ничуть не похожи. И про удочерение в ее документах ничего не сказано, а уж поверьте, прежде чем брать ее в команду мы проверили все ее данные. Какие только существуют.  
— Ну, тогда вы знаете, что она родилась 18 мая 1960 года в Лос-Анджелесе, в клинике Сент-Джеймс. — ничуть не смутилась Серена, спокойно глядя в глаза Ганнибалу. — Эта клиника в то время считалась лучшей по ведению проблемных беременностей и родов. Хотя, к сожалению, и у них не всегда все проходило успешно. Уровень медицины тогда был куда ниже нынешнего и выхаживать младенцев меньше 35 недель тогда редко удавалось. Но чудеса все-таки иногда случались. Для четы Аллен тоже произошло чудо... по крайней мере они так думают.  
Серена вздохнула и достав сигарету, вопросительно глянула на стоящих перед ней мужчин. Но Наполеон все еще молча смотрел на нее с недоверием, переваривая всю обрушившуюся на него информацию, Илья просто отрицательно покачал головой — как врач он перестал носить с собой зажигалку. Оказывать любезность даме пришлось Ганнибалу, который не преминул воспользоваться паузой, чтобы недоверчиво спросить:  
— Вы хотите сказать, что их ребенок...  
— Настоящая Эми Аллен не прожила и двух дней. — кивнула Серена. — но я заранее позаботилась, чтобы медсестры в клинике были готовы поменять детей. Моя дочь родилась на день раньше и, как ты можешь подсчитать — она насмешливо глянула на Наполеона — родилась вполне доношенной. И здоровой. По правилам клиники, первый месяц родителей в реанимацию к ребенку все равно не пускали, так что проблем с признанием у четы Аллен не возникло. Как и с документами.  
— Но зачем вам это вообще понадобилось? — все еще настроенный скептически, спросил Ганнибал. Илья только хмыкнул, прекрасно зная ответ.  
— В моей организации отношение к детям сотрудников... специфическое, скажем так. А существование ребенка агентов ТРАШ и АНКЛ вызвало бы множество проблем. В первую очередь у его родителей. Я сделала все, чтобы обезопасить нас всех. Я скрыла сам факт, что была беременна. Под предлогом важного задания скрылась от всех, сделала себе новое лицо, документы. ТРАШ всегда отличался богатыми ресурсами. Лишних свидетелей убрала. И не надо так на меня смотреть, вы тут все тоже не невинные агнцы. Особенно ты, Наполеон, или мне тоже называть тебя теперь генерал?  
— Можем обойтись без этого — хрипло произнес Наполеон, наконец взяв себя в руки, — но я не понимаю, почему было просто не отдать ее мне? В АНКЛ защита...  
— Ох, я тебя умоляю! — поморщилась Серена. — Знаю я вашу защиту. И мы оба прекрасно знаем, что она была не идеальной, и до ваших семей наши люди иногда добирались. Если бы до ТРАШ донесся малейший слух о существовании у Наполеона Соло такой слабости, были бы брошены все силы, чтобы ее отыскать. Я не могла так рисковать.  
— Говоришь так, будто тебе не все равно, но ты от нее отказалась. — Наполеон смотрел на нее обвиняюще. Но Серена ответила твердо, не отводя взгляд:  
— Я оставила себе возможность не пересекаясь напрямую следить за ее судьбой. Да, иногда я не видела ее годами. Но всегда находила людей, от которых получала информацию. В каждой газете, в которой она работала, были мои агенты.  
— А эти ваши агенты не могли вас предупредить заранее и помешать Эми попасть в ловушку здесь? — зло спросил Ганнибал, до сих пор не решивший верит он этой женщине или нет.  
— Могли бы, если бы сами все вовремя узнавали, но у девочки явно семейная тяга к авантюрам и спонтанности, — Серена неодобрительно глянула на Наполеона, намекая, что винит в этом именно его гены, — Мне доложили, что она взялась за новое дело в Швейцарии, одновременно с сообщением, что какая-то журналистка вынюхивает насчет предстоящей сделки.  
— Великая вещь наследственность! — усмехнулся Илья.  
— И да, к вопросу о пенсии, — сменила тему Серена, — я прекрасно знаю как в ТРАШ «награждают» постаревших сотрудников. Поэтому ты мне нужен еще и для того, чтобы красиво уйти «в мир иной», желательно, на какую-нибудь виллу, где-нибудь на Карибах, чтобы никому не пришло в голову меня искать. Взамен могу предложить информацию. Обычная сделка с правосудием.  
— И с чего ты взяла, что я на нее пойду? — нарочито спокойно спросил Наполеон.  
— Брось, даже ЦРУ не могло заставить тебя настолько зачерстветь, Наполеон, — укоризненно глянула на него Серена. — А вот научиться не упускать выгоду, даже от сотрудничества с врагом, за эти годы ты как раз мог. Не у вас ли в прошлом году все спецслужбы на ушах стояли из-за провала на Ближнем Востоке? А я знаю кто за этим стоял и могу в придачу сдать еще парочку подобных сетей, чтобы вам не пришлось снова сесть в лужу.  
— Искусительница. — очаровательно улыбнулся окончательно пришедший в себя и принявший правила игры Наполеон. — Ты знаешь как соблазнить мужчину.  
— Тем более, что я знаю, какой у тебя обширный опыт по организации фальшивых смертей. — Серена кивнула на Илью, который последние минуты о чем то сосредоточенно задумался, оглядывая кабинет и выглянув зачем-то в коридор.  
— Здесь же газовое отопление? Колонка в подвале, да? — спросил Илья, очевидно что-то придумав.  
— Да. — ответила слега сбитая с толку Серена. — А что?  
— Похоже у вас есть план? — поинтересовался Ганнибал, решив, что уже можно спрятать оружие, и достал сигару.  
— Да. Только надо аккуратно эвакуировать соседей, чтобы ни у кого не возникло удивления, почему при столь трагической случайности как взрыв бытового газа не было других жертв, кроме хозяина апартаментов 1а мистера Лансдорфа и его гостьи.  
— Ты что, весь дом собрался взрывать? — удивился Наполеон.  
— А есть другие идеи? Пожар могут либо слишком быстро потушить, либо он перекинется на соседние дома, тут слишком плотная застройка. А взрывчатку я могу заложить так, что все рухнет очень аккуратно, на соседних домах, разве что трещинки пойдут.  
— Остается вопрос с телами. — указала Серена.  
— Это вообще не проблема, — отмахнулся Наполеон, — я уже все равно вызвал ребят, которые должны были подготовит «труп» Лансдорфа, просто добавлю, что пусть еще прихватят и женское тело.  
Илью и Ганнибала такое отношение явно покоробило, да и Серене было слегка не по себе, но все решили этот вопрос не поднимать, сосредоточившись на деле.  
— Хорошо, тогда я займусь подготовкой взрыва, а вы — Илья поочередно указал на напарника и Ганнибала — займитесь соседями. Через час нам нужно будет убраться отсюда. Будет большой бум.  
К счастью дом, в котором устроились команда А и бывшие агенты АНКЛ со своей временной гостьей и пленником, находился достаточно далеко и звук взрыва не помешал им отдыхать после удачно проведенной операции, перед возвращением домой.

 **Эпилог**

 **7 лет спустя Окрестности г. Шайен, шт. Вайоминг.**

— Мне это не нравится, — ворчал БиЭй, пытаясь выровнять фургон на заснеженной дороге. — За каким лешим Красавчика с Эми понесло в эту дыру?  
— Они давно обещали детям настоящее «Белое Рождество», в Лос-Анджелесе с этим проблемы, сам знаешь. — ответил Ганнибал.  
— В Чикаго тоже идет снег! И там есть Ма, которая собиралась приготовить ...  
— Ох, не надо про стряпню твоей мамы, БиЭй!- воскликнул с заднего сиденья Мердок — Мы с Келли и так голодные.  
— К тому же, мы и так проводили Рождество в Чикаго последние четыре года. — добавил Ганнибал, — Думаю миссис Баракус будет не против отдохнуть от нашей компании. А ты приедешь к ней завтра, так что не ворчи.  
— И я слышал, что Нап...Стоквелл обещал Красавчику сюрприз, и пригласил в гости кое-кого. — многозначительно добавил Мердок. — Так что, наверное, лучше, если встреча пройдет вдали от больших скоплений народа.  
— Дожили, Рождество со Стоквеллом и его друзьями, — продолжал бурчать БиЭй — что дальше то будет?  
— Дальше тебе придется сесть на диету, чтобы к июню влезть в свою старую форму. Не хватало еще, чтобы у моего шафера в самый ответственный момент мундир лопнул.  
— Форму? Шафера? — БиЭй чуть не выпустил руль от неожиданности — ты что...  
— Мердок! — возмущенно воскликнула сидящая рядом с ним Келли, — мы же договорились сообщить всем сразу, когда доберемся на место!  
— Ну, мы уже почти добрались, а БиЭя, надо точно подготовить заранее, до него все равно медленно доходит.  
— Заткнись дурак! Поверить не могу! После того, как Красавчик умудрился соблазнить единственную женщину, знающую все его трюки и ставшую своей в команде, я думал, что меня уже ничего не удивит, — покачал головой БиЭй, — Но тут Медок нашел девушку, которая согласилась всю оставшуюся жизнь выслушивать его бред ... а ты ведь с виду такая приличная, нормальная, не похожа на психа, и как так получилось?!  
— Что я могу сказать — пожала плечами Келли — любовь — это форма безумия не поддающаяся лечению.

В доме, снятом Красавчиком на Рождество, царило предпраздничное оживление, все активно обсуждали последние новости, Эми с миссис Аллен выспрашивали у Келли подробности помолвки и предстоящей свадьбы, пытались припрячь мужчин готовить ужин, и все ждали последних гостей. Наконец послышался шум подъезжающей машины и Красавчик бросился встречать прибывших, вслед за ним вышли Эми с родителями и Ганнибал.  
Не дойдя пары шагов Красавчик остановился, глядя как Наполеон открывает дверцу и помогает выйти из машины Серене, а с другой стороны выходит Илья.  
— Надеюсь, Красавчик, вы не будете против, — Наполеон быстро отметил зрителей, наблюдающих за ними, и решил не выходить из роли старого, но не очень близкого знакомого — но я позволил себе пригласить помимо старой подруги, о которой я вам говорил еще и одного нового знакомого. Мы встретились по работе. Доктор Маллард только на прошлой неделе приехал в Вашингтон, он перевелся на работу судмедэкспертом в штаб-квартире Морской полиции и пока не обзавелся друзьями в Штатах. Я решил, что не стоит оставлять человека одного в Рождество.  
— Вы совершенно правильно решили — улыбнулся Красавчик, протягивая руку для пожатия и еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не обнять Илью. Вашингтон! Теперь они смогут видеться чаще! — добро пожаловать доктор Маллард. Пойдемте в дом, познакомитесь со всей нашей безумной семейкой, надеюсь вам понравится.  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. — Илья посмотрел Красавчику в глаза, показывая, что он сделает все, чтобы стать частью этой семьи.

После веселого и немного суматошного праздничного ужина все разбрелись парами и группами по дому и саду, а Ганнибал вышел на крыльцо покурить. Он вспоминал, как семь лет назад, вскоре после возвращения из Швейцарии ему пришлось выслушать неожиданное признание от Красавчика с Эми. Нет, не то, чтобы оно было совсем уж неожиданное, кое-что он подозревал еще когда девочка первый раз присоединилась к команде, но тогда они не позволяли себе ничего, выходящего за рамки командной дружбы. Сейчас же оба были настроены решительно наконец то позволить себе отдаться чувствам.  
— Ты знаешь, что в таком случае ей придется уйти из команды. — нахмурился тогда Ганнибал. — Я не потерплю никаких неуставных отношений

— Мы уже давно не в армии, Ганнибал, не надо про устав.  
— Все равно. Ладно. Корпоративная этика тоже не одобряет семейственности на работе.  
— Ганнибал, когда это команда А следовала правилам?  
— И если уж говорить о семейственности, — вмешалась Эми, — вы может формально и не связаны, но команда давно уже стала для вас семьей. Что такого, если она расширится? Это естественный процесс.  
— Ты должна была быть для них сестрой.  
— Для Мердока и БиЭя так всегда было и будет. Для меня... — Красавчик вздохнул — это никогда не было так, как бы я не пытался убедить себя в обратном. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не заставляй нас выбирать. Это жестоко. Один раз мы уже друг друга чуть не потеряли.  
— А если у вас ничего не выйдет?  
— Все получится. Обязательно. — твердо сказала Эми.  
— Не волнуйся — улыбнулся Красавчик — у нас есть план.  
Сейчас Ганнибал был вынужден признать, что они оказались правы. Все получилось просто отлично. Глядя на барахтающегося в снегу БиЭя с детьми, счастливого Мердока, что-то увлеченно объясняющего смеющейся Келли держа в руках омелу (никаких сомнений, что скоро веточка будет подвешена и тут же использована для поцелуев), Красавчика с Эми активно обсуждавших последние семейные новости с родителями (Как официальными, так и тайными. Но если чета Аллен и удивилась заинтересованности некоего генерала, его подруги и шотландского доктора в судьбе их дочери и ее семьи, они никак этого не показали), Ганнибал улыбнулся и затянулся любимой сигарой:  
— Люблю когда все идет по плану.  
Конец.


End file.
